


Acceptance

by Straykisses



Series: Loving Woochan [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternating Perspectives, Angst, Arc 2, Fluff, High School AU, Homophobia, Hugs, I will update tags as I go, Kisses, M/M, Make Outs, Short Chapters, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: He wanted to smile, but he couldn’t help but feel the regret that was building up inside of him.He was holding Woojin back from the chance of having a relationship with someone else. A relationship the older would love. One that he couldn’t get with him.





	1. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”CHANNIE GET YOUR CUTE ASS UP NOW! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!”
> 
> ”I’m up! I’m up! What’s going on- oH” He stopped in the middle of his sentence to the sight of Woojin changing in front of him.
> 
> “Morning sweetie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Official Start of Arc 2 of the Loving Woochan. You can probably guess why the fic has the name is has.(english who????). THE SERIES AINT OVER YET. GET READY FOR SOME MORE.  
> SPOILER IF YOU HAVENT READ LOVING WOOCHAN!!  
> The story starts off after the confession from chapter 12.

**So Close**

•

“The kiss. It was so... Sweet. I kind of want...more. Mhmmm Woojin. Your abs are so nice. Let me kiss that jaw. Woo-“

Chan didn’t realize it, but he was sleep talking... again.

It was a problem he used to have when he was younger, and went away at some point, but now it’s back. Odd.

”CHAN! CHANNIE! WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!”

“Mmhmm Woojin you’re so strong. Your body is so nic-“ He still didn’t wake up, even too the yelling.

”CHANNIE GET YOUR CUTE ASS UP NOW! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!”

”I’m up! I’m up! What’s going on- oH” He stopped in the middle of his sentence to the sight of Woojin changing in front of him.

“Morning sweetie”, the older shined his signature pearly white smile.

Chan became bright red. He didn’t expect to wake up to the sight of Woojin changing right in front of him.

The older took off his shirt in order to put on his school uniform.

Before he continued, he turned to look at Chan. He had a sly smirk on his face. The older put his hands on his hips and and leaned back a little to show off his body.

“They look similar to your dream?”, he asked. The older obviously was trying to tease Chan.

“STOP! PUT ON A SHIRT!” His face was bright red. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. They looked so nice. His hands were on his face, but his fingers were split slightly to make it appear he was hiding, when he was really watching.

Woojin walked a little closer, shirt still off. Chan studied every detail of his body. The defined lines of his abdomen showing off the muscle.

“You didn’t answer my question”, he smirked, while getting a little closer.

Chan was still sitting on the bed, so Woojin climb on to sit on Chan’s lap. He’s wearing everything, but his shirt.

The younger pulled a pillow to cover his face.

“What que-“, he paused midsentence. “Wait... You heard all of that?”

”Maybe i did”, he threw the pillow to the side, and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. “It seemed like you were having a lot of fun in dreamland.”

He pulled him self closer onto Chan. He wrapped his legs around the other, while his arms pulled him in tighter.

Their lips were so close Chan could feel the other’s breath on his lips.

There was nothing protecting him now. All he could do was lean in to kiss Woojin’s lips while the older’s nice, hot, defined, sexy body sat there pressed against his own.

Chan pulled away to try and cover his face with his hands, but Woojin grabbed them and held them in his own, preventing the younger from doing so. Woojin pulled his legs from to hind the younger to his sides.

He pushed Chan back onto the bed. The younger was lying on his back while the older held him self up on top of Chan. He leaned in closer.

Chan closed his eyes and puckered his lips. The kiss was sloppy and lust filled. They were about to go a little too far with their situation, before Woojin pulled away. Chan’s lips followed the other’s desperately wanting more.

He opened his eyes again, and the older leaned in to give Chan a big wet kiss on his cheek then got up.

The younger’s cheeks were flushed red and his breathing was heavy.

He sat up and stared at Woojin. He could not believe what had happened. Their bodies were so close together.

His face was flushed bright red while he struggled to catch his breathe.

He could not stop giggled at how cute the younger is.

“Awww you’re so cute. You got all shy and red. Awwwww.” He quickly put on his shirt and squished Chan’s cheeks. “You’re also really good at kissing by the way.” The older licked his lips.

Chan was left with another kiss before the older got up to change into the rest of his uniform.

“You could have least continued”, he mumbled to himself, hoping Woojin didn’t hear.

The blonde turned around and smirked at Chan.

“What was that?”, he said while walking a little closer. “You wanted me to continue?” Woojin got even closer. Chan could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

Chan nodded slightly.

The blonde just chucked and lifted the younger’s head.

He brought their lips together. It wasn’t a short gentle kiss. No. This one was even more lust filled than the last. Chan bit the older’s lip. He stuck his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Chan’s hands were groping Woojin’s butt, while the latter’s hands were inside the younger’s shirt. Their tongues played around for a while, before Woojin pulled away.

Chan didn’t notice it, but his hands were on the older’s butt.

When he realized what he was doing, he screamed and hid his face in his hands.

Woojin pulled him in for a hug and laughed.

”You know it’s pretty hot when you take control like that.”

Chan left a kiss on the older’s cheek before walking to the closet.

As Chan was about to start changing, Woojin decided to get revenge on the younger, and smacked the younger’s ass then squeezed it.

He shreaked in pain.

”What the hell was that for?!” He yelled.

”It’s called revenge for what you did to mine” He wrapped his arms around the waist of the younger.

The latter blushed.

”Awww you’re so cute. Now get dressed we’re going to be late.”

”Fine”

The blonde left a big wet kiss on the younger’s cheek.

The younger complied. He was just about to take off his shirt, but then he realized the older was watching him.

He immediately started blushing.

“Could you please look away?” He said it so quietly Woojin almost didn’t hear him.

“What was that?”

”Could you please look away?” He was looking at the floor, his face beet red.

The blonde chuckled a little, but said yes anyway.

“I’ll wait for you downstairs. There’s an extra toothbrush in the bathroom and uniform for you to use in the closet, and some pancakes we can eat on the way to school. Just come down when you’re ready to leave.”

The silver haired boy nodded.

•

He quickly brushed his teeth, and put on the extra uniform, then they left.

He finished pretty quickly considering he had no idea where anything was in that house.

Actually, how did he get in that house?

....

”Woojin?”

“Yes Channie!” His smile was so bright it could rival the sun.

“Two things. First, please don’t call me by any pet names in public please. I’m- I’m still not ready for this. You know with my still trying to accept myself and shit.”

The older nodded.

“And second... How the hell did i get in your house?”

Woojin laughed kind of loudly.

It kind of scared Chan at first, but then he remembered Woojin was just very expressive and loud.

“Do you not remember?”

“No”, he said shyly.

“Yesterday after we confessed”

He blushed at the memory.

“You fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn’t want to wake you up, and i didn’t know where exactly you lived, so i just took you home. My mom didn’t mind. I just said you’re a friend of mine, and you fell asleep while we were talking.”

He just nodded.

“Ohh look we’re already here”, the older pointed out. “Can i trust that i will see you during lunch and after school?”

”Depends on how i feel. I mean. I gotta keep that ‘angsty hateful’ thing going on right?” He chuckled.

“Ohh stop that”, he playfully punched the younger’s arm.

“Haha. Of course i’ll see you later silly.”

They both laughed at how silly they were being.

When they stopped, Woojin looked deep into Chan’s eyes.

“Can i kiss you?”, the older asked.

The younger blushed an impossibible shade of red, but kindly declined.

“I’m sorry. I want to, but i’m not ready to be that open about this yet. Please. I need time before i can start kissing you, or holding your hand in public.” He frowned.

Woojin lifted up Chan’s head with his hand. There was a smile on his face.

“Look, it’s okay. I’m willing to be here for you every step of the way. I understand that there will be times when you don’t feel ready yet. Don’t you ever feel bad about that ok.”

The younger nodded. He couldn’t help but still feel bad.

“Good. Now i’ll see you during lunch. We’re going to be late if we don’t leave to go to class now. Bye Chan!”

”Bye Woojin”, he said as he waved the older away. He wanted to smile, but he couldn’t help but feel the regret that was building up inside of him.

He was holding Woojin back from the chance of having a relationship with someone else. A relationship the older would love. One that he couldn’t get with him.

’What’s wrong with me? Why am i so selfish?’, he said to himself.

He wiped the tear that fell from his eye, and walked to class.

•

The day was pretty uneventful for the most part.

He went to class and did busy work (going on your phone and pretended anding you’re working) the entire time. He wanted to get up to move seats and sit next to Jisung, but his teacher was very strict about “No moving seats”, so he was stuck.

When it was time for lunch, Chan decided to meet up with Woojin by the older’s locker.

The odd thing was, he wasn’t alone. From the looks of it, it almost looked like it was Minho talking to him.

“Yah Woojin!”

The older looked around wondering where the voice came from, until he saw Chan walking up.

The other boy standing next to Woojin turned around to see where the voice was coming from. And Chan was right. It was Minho.

“Woojin you wan- Wait. Minho?!” He face was filled with incredulity. “I didn’t know you two knew eachother.”

“We’ve known eachother for a while”, Minho chuckled. “This guy keeps talking about a ‘cute silver haired boy in his math class’ ”, he paused then turned to Woojin. The older’s face was flushed red. “Who knew it was you?”, he smirked.

Now it was Chan’s turn to blush.

“Well i guess i’ll leave you two love birds alone now. Bye!” The two waved Minho off as he walked away.

The older looked to Chan.

“So how do u two know eachother?”, there was a mysterious smirk on his face, almost as if he was suggesting something.

“It’s a long story”, the younger said as he rolled his eyes.

He gave a quick chuckle, and they both walked to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA HOW WAS THAT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER. Istg this first chapter was longer than most of Anything For You’s chapters our together (maybe?). Hahah. Well this as you can guess is about Chan learning to accept himself and Woojin helping him. This chapter was originally supposed to be part of Anything For You’s 13th chapter but i saw and hear some people say that it would be better to complete Anything For You at chapter 12 and i kind of agreed and after a while i felt it was best because the story is changing. Also if you are confused Anythinng For You was originally named Loving Familes then Loving Woochan but my friend confined me Anything For You is a better name and i like it better. Sorry for the confusion. Oof that was long. WELL THANK FOR READING AND LOOK FORWARD TO FUTURE CHAPTERS.


	2. Let’s go on a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school he texted Chan asking if he wanted to go out on a date. To his surprise, the younger had said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short. uhhhhh. i don’t really have a lot to say rn other than i have a few fics waiting to be posted soon soooo. ENJOY!!!
> 
> Also STRAY KIDS DEBUT STSGE WAS SO GOOD LIKE WTF. IM IN FUCKING LOVE. IM SO PROUD. IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY SINCE OCTOBER. THEY LOOKED SO HAPPY ON STAGE. IM UGLY CRYING.

**Date**

Woojin loved to eat, and he loved Chan. Why not combine the two. (He’s not gonna eat Chan ya nasty). 

After school he texted Chan asking if he wanted to go out on a date. To his surprise, the younger had said yes. 

They agreed to meet up at the latter’s house and then walk to a restaurant to eat. 

This was the opposite of what he expected. Sure he was happy Chan had agreed, but he knew Chan was still a bit worried about people, other than his few friends, knowing he is gay. 

If he was being honestly, as much as it surprised him, Woojin was actually very proud of Chan. 

The younger hasn’t even told his parents. The fact he’s willing to go out is huge. 

Woojin needs to do everything he can go make this date magical. It’s their first date, and it will be a huge stepping stone in their relationship. 

Now that step one, asking Chan out, is done, he needs to prepare a plan to make this date amazing. 

•

He spent hours trying to pick out an outfit. 

He rummaged through his closet to find he right outfit. 

He managed to find one. It was a simple white v-neck t-shirt with a light blue jean jacket over it, and a pair of black skinny jeans. 

He spent an hour on his hair, but decided to keep it down as bangs. 

After that, he put on a little bit of make-up. He put a little bit of concealer, and put on some light pink lip-stick. (idk make-up cause i don’t use it so i’m 100% guessing at this). 

When he decided he looked good enough for Chan, he licked his finger and pretended that it sizzled against his butt. 

He yelled out to his mom he was going to meet a friend, and he left. 

•

He decided to bring Minsung with him. The dog was left at Woojin’s house, after they went to school the day after their confession.

After about 10 minutes of walking around with the dog, he realized he had no idea where the younger’s house was. 

He quickly sent a text to the younger to ask where he was, only to recieve a call as a response. 

“Hello?”, asked Woojin. 

“Don’t you ever fucking dare talk to my son again!”

The voice sounded mad, and a lot older than Chan. 

“I’m sorry what?, Minsung looked up at Woojin. His expression seemed worried.

“I caught my son getting dressed to go out.”, the voice explained. “Normally i wouldn’t mind him going out, but i saw a hickey on his neck.” 

Woojin mentally cursed to himself. 

“I questioned him about the hickey”, the voice continued. “And he couldn’t give me an answer. I asked him if he had a girlfriend... and he said no. So i asked him who is he going out with, and he said a classmate named Woojin. I took his phone, and i saw hearts next to your name. If you think i’m going to let my son hang out with a faggot you’re out of your mind. Never call him again, never talk to him again, never even look at him again”, Woojin could hear Chan’s cries and pleads for his father to stop in the background. It hurt him severely. “Go to hell... faggot”, and the man hung up. 

Woojin was at a loss for words. He had no idea what just happened. 

Minsung was barking loudly. The voice was so loud, it didn’t need to be on speaker for the dog to hear.

He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. 

He immediately called Minho, him and Chan’s mutual friend, to ask where Chan lived. 

When Minho asked why, all the older responded with was “Chan could be in trouble”. Almost instantly the younger sent Chan’s address, and saying “i’ll be there soon” after. 

Woojin immediately declined his offer, saying this is something he has to do himself. Minho backed down and followed his orders without question.

As soon as he hung up, Woojin left for Chan’s house. Minsung was running at his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was gonna make chapter 2 and 3 into chapter 2 but like i changed my mind and so likkeee they are two separate chapters.


	3. I Am Not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS CHAPTER. I feel like i forgot some things, or it might not flow well. Idk. Uhhh i have nothing else to say. Weird, normally i say a shit ton, but rn idk what to say anymore. huh. Ohh well. ENJOY!!!!!

**Not!**

•

“Dad stop this now! What the hell is wrong with you!?” 

“What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?”, argued his father. “I didn’t raise a faggot” ,He hit a soft spot.

”Go. To. Hell.” He spoke each word slowly to increase the effect of his words. 

“You’re not my son!” 

“And you’re not my father!”

His mother could be heard crying as she witnessed this all happen.

They both went silent, but then his father ran at him. His fist in the air. 

Chan tried to escape, but he was too late. His father clocked him good on the left side of his face. 

“Dad! What are you doing? Stop now!”, he screamed. 

“I’m not taking orders from a fag!”, he responded, and swung again. He got him directly in the eye. It would definitely form a nice bright shiner. 

Chan tried to run, but his father grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the wall. He fell to the floor and cried as his father got closer. 

He took off his belt and starting hitting Chan repeatedly. 

“This oht to straighten you out.”

Each hit felt worse than the last. 

His mother only watched. She didn’t want to risk being hit too. 

His father finally raised him up on his feet. The boy could barely stand anymore.  

His father raised his fist for the last time, and hit him hard. 

He was knocked out completely. Bruises covered his body, cuts everywhere. His left eye started turning black and blue. 

The boy was barely breathing anymore. Luckily, Woojin just got there before the man could kill Chan.

“Chan! Chan! Where are you?!”, he yelled. “Chan open up!”, he cried.

The door suddenly swung open. 

He hoped it would be his boyfriend, but he was met with a man. There was blood on him. 

“Hello! Who are you?”, the stranger asked innocently. 

Woojin grabbed the mans collar and pushed him inside against the wall. 

“What the hell did you do to Chan!”, he yelled. 

“I’m afraid i don’t know what you’re talking about”, he said innocently.

He hit him against the wall again.

“Like hell you don’t!”

Woojin was getting even madder than he was before. 

He then heard barking to his side. 

He looked over to see Minsung lying next to a body on the floor. 

The body looked so young. He had silver hair and soft features. He looked like he was just about to go out. 

“Fuck you!”, yelled Woojin. 

He clocked the man hard in the jaw and ran over to Chan. 

The blonde lifted the unconscious boy’s head to put it on his lap. 

He rubbed his head as he called 9-1-1. 

“It’s okay Chan. It will all be okay.”, he said as he pet his head.

The blonde told the 9-1-1 operator what had happened.

Chan’s father tried to run away, but Minsung ran after him. 

The dog tackled him to the ground.  Woojin gently placed Chan’s head on the floor, and ran over to grab the attacker’s hands.

He made sure to prevent him from moving, so he couldn’t run. His father needed to pay for what he did. There was no way Woojin was letting him get away with this.

Minsung ran back over to Chan’s side when Woojin got the man. The dog rested his head on the boy’s chest, and whined.

•

When the police and paramedics arrived and took Chan’s father. He looked to the mother as she was being taken by a policeman.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He scolded her. “Your son is being abused by your husband and what do you do? Absolutely nothing! You should be ashamed.”

The lady looked down at the floor, unable to face him after the scolding.

The police arrested Chan’s father for abuse, and arrested his mother as an accomplice. 

The paramedics took Chan. When Woojin asked to ride with them, they agreed. 

He brought Minsung with him, hoping that when Chan wakes up, he would be happily to see the dog and him. 

•

Chan had 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, a black eye, and had 10 stitches. 

When he woke up, he saw Woojin sitting in front of him. The dog was sitting at his side. 

“Jinnie?”, his voice sounded tired and pained. 

The older looked up from his phone and walked over to Chan. 

“Sweetie you woke up. Are you okay?”, he asked. 

Tears started filling his eyes. He couldn’t bare to look at his boyfriend. 

“Channie? Are you okay?”, he asked again.

Chan looked up. He stared at his boyfriend directly in the eye. 

“No Jinnie”, the tears were streaming down his face. “No i’m not.”

“Aww baby come here.”

He got up from his seat and sat on the younger’s bed. 

He hugged him, and held his head as he cried. 

“I’m right here Channie.”

Chan couldn’t stop crying. No matter how much Woojin consoled him. 

“He’s my father”, Chan said. “He’s supposed to love me, not hit me.”

Woojin didn’t know what to say. All he could do was be there for him as he cried.  

•

When the doctor entered to check on him, Chan almost immediately pushed off Woojin. 

He didn’t want to be seen hugging the older, because he didn’t want to appear gay. 

“So how are you feeling?”, he asked. 

“Fine i guess?” 

“Just fine?” the doctor questioned. “Are you feeling sick, or in pain.” 

“No.” 

“So are you sure everything is okay? No pain?” 

“I am (not)", he smiled at the doctor to alleviate any worry he had. 

“Okay then. I’ll be back later to check on you again.” 

When he left, Chan looked to Woojin, with a worried face. He felt guilty for having pushed the blonde off him. 

Chan smiled at the older  to make him feel better, but Woojin couldn’t help but feel like there was something hidden behind that smile. It didn’t feel real. The younger's smiled looked fake. 

When Woojin asked if he was okay, all the Chan responded with was “I am (not)". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh like i’ve noticed that like not that many people are liking my newer fics as much as my older ones or my newer ones. Idky. I’m wondering if some of you could answer that for me or something cause i like writing but seeing that not as many people like them as before is kind of discouraging. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	4. I Don’t Want To Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry Channie. It’s my fault this all happened. If only i-” 
> 
> “Don’t you fucking dare blame yourself. This is no one’s fault.” 
> 
> “But i-”
> 
> “Quit it already!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say about this Chapter. LOL. Uhhhhhh. ENJOY!!!!  
> (TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! DAMN!)

  **It’s my fault**

“I’m sorry Channie. It’s my fault this all happened. If only i-” 

“Don’t you fucking dare blame yourself. This is no one’s fault.” 

“But i-”

“Quit it already!”, his yell could be heard in the hallways of the the hospital. It woke up Minsung on the floor beside him. He immediately started barking, but quickly calmed down when he saw the boys’ faces, and laid back down.

Woojin got up to shut the door. He ignored the stares that were directed at him and his boyfriend. When he sat down Chan continued. 

“Please stop”, he said it a little quieter. “I don’t like you acting like this. Yes he hit me, but honestly it was something that was going to happen at some point. Right?”, he tilted his head a little with a questioning look on his face. 

“Don’t. Don’t ever say that.” 

“Come on Jinnie it’s true. You saw what he did when he found out”, he gestured to his body. “It was only a matter of time till he found out.”

Woojin was still in denial. He couldn’t help but think to himself, what he could have done differently to prevent this. 

He pulled in Chan for a hug. 

The younger was a little shocked at first, but then rubbed the older’s back as he cried. 

“I don’t want to lose you”, his words came out a little choppy due to his crying. 

Chan did calmed his boyfriend down by calmly shushing him, and reassuring him that they would be okay, but he still cried.

•

“Where will you stay?” 

“Huh?”, Chan was a little confused by the random question. 

Woojin has already calmed down and was currently lying next to Chan. Minsung was at the bottom of the bed, resting by their feet. 

“When the doctors discharge you, where will you stay?”, he repeated.  

“I don’t know”, he looked up and stared to the ceiling. “I don’t have anyone left, other than you. I don’t thi-“ 

“You should live with me!” His eyes were sparkling. The excitement was radiating off of him.

”But what about your family? What will happen? I can’t just suddenly start living with you guys. I don’t even know your parents.”, the worry spread across Chan’s face. 

Woojin grabbed his hands and help them in his own as an attempt to calm him down. 

“If your so worried”, he looked up to look Chan in the eyes. “I can call my parents to meet us here, and we can talk about it. Deal?” He tilted his head to the side. He was a little shy and worried about how the other will react. 

“Fine”, he replied. 

The older cheered in joy. It scared Minsung, which caused him to jump up and fly off the bed. 

“Ahh sorry Minsung! I didn’t mean to scare you.”, he rubbed the back of his head while smiling at the dog. 

The canine responded with a little grr and jumped back to his spot on the bed. 

Chan couldn’t help but giggle at how cute the sight was. 

Woojin turned around to see him smiling. It made himself smile. 

“Can i kiss you?”, he asked shyly. 

Chan blushed at the request, but puckered his lips teasingly anyway. 

Woojin chuckled, but leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

It was a small innocent kiss that lasted a few seconds. 

The blonde pulled away and smiled at the other. 

“I love you”, he said. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof from angst to fluff. Idk what i’m doing at this point. In case you didn’t notice, Chan agreeing to Kiss Woojin in this chapter is actually huge. Why? Cause their “technically” in “public”. Sorry these past few chapters have been shitty. I've been a little distracted because I'm currently writing a one shot thats taken me over like 7 or 8 is days now to write. Im like only half way done. Get ready for that. Also the next chapter will be about Chan meeting Woojin's parents. Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! Thankies!


	5. Wakey Wakey Cha-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Woojin again. 
> 
> I’m sorry for the late update. My spring break ended last week and i want to update my fics but i’ve been really busy. I’m trying to finish a one shot i’ve been writing for a while, so i don’t think i will be coming out with that many other one shots until this draft is done. Sorry if this is a shitty chapter.
> 
> Acceptance and Stray Pokemon are going to have some late updates because of my busy schedule and the new fic so i’m sorry. I’ll try my best to update more often. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding. Enjoy this chapter!!!!

**Wakey Wakey**

“Go to school. I’m fine being here alone”

“But i want to stay here”, the older complained. “What if something happens and i’m not here?!” 

“What if som- What’s going to happen?”, Chan sighed. “All you’re doing is going to school, and i’m going to lie here in this hospital bed. Don’t act like i’m going to die.”

The older let out a huff. “Fine”, he groaned. “I’ll go to school.”

Chan gave Woojin his signature smile. 

“Great! See you later Jinnie!”

Woojin pecked Chan on the cheek. 

“See you later baby.”

Chan waved goodbye as the older waked out of the room. 

•

Thank god classes start at 9 today. It was currently 7am, which meant Woojin had enough time to go home then leave for school. 

He called a taxi to come over and pick him up. It’s a good thing he did, because walking home from the hospital would have taken an hour.

•

He got home and quickly took a shower and got dressed. He’s been with Chan ever since the incident with the younger’s father. 

Woojin’s parents didn’t mind. They understood Woojin’s worry, even if they didn’t know the two were dating. Yet. They were just happy that Woojin came home for once. 

The boy didn’t hate his family. In fact he loved them, but he was too worried something might happen to Chan if he was gone. 

Sadly today he had school. At least he had Seungmin to get through the day with. Woojin was fond of the boy. Not in the same way as he was with Chan obviously, but the older still cared about him. 

To Woojin’s surprise, Seungmin never brought up the older’s sudden “friendship” with Chan. The boy probably didn’t even notice. 

Actually now that he thinks about it, he hadn’t seen Seungmin in a while. He just disappeared one day. Odd. 

•

When he arrived to school, he saw his friend. Turns out he was alive. 

Woojin called out to the boy. He turned around, and so did the boy next to him. Seungmin had a bright smile on his face, and so did the black haired boy next to him. He looked a little familiar. 

Wait... Is that Hyunjin?

”Hey Woojin what’s up? I’ve missed you!”, the younger yelled as he pulled in the blonde for a hug. 

“Hey! I missed you too. Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

The red head burned bright red, as Hyunjin wrapped an arm around Seungmins waist to pull him in close. 

‘oH!’, he thought to himself. ‘So this happened.’ 

“We’re dating”, the younger confessed. “He invited me to his house to work on a project last week, and it went really well. When the we finished, he asked me if i wanted to go with him on a camping trip. I accepted, and he confessed to me. It wasn’t the most romantic confession i received” Hyunjin smacked his arm and Seungmin laughed.

“But-”, he continued “It was the cutest, and the funniest. If i wasn’t already whipped for him i probably would have rejected him.”

Hyunjin turned to him with a shocked face.

“I’m kidding”, Seungmin laughed out. “Only a little”, he then admitted. 

Hyunjin pouted. The younger teased him by kissing his lips. It made the older blush a bright red. Seungmin couldn’t help but coo at how cute Hyunjin was and pulled him in for a tight hug. 

It was a cute sight. One Woojin wished he could have with Chan. Sure it would happen eventually, but still, he wanted it. 

The bell rang, and they separated to their classes. 

•

Lunch now involved Woojin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin. Chan too if he was here, and on occasion Jisung and Minho. The other two liked to hang out alone with eachother rather than with the others. 

“So what’s up?”, Seungmin started. “Wait did you hear about the kid who’s parents got arrested.” He didn’t even let Woojin speak. 

The older boy grimaced at the memory, at the pain it caused both Chan and himself. 

“Maybe?”, he squeaked out. It sounded like a question rather than an answer. 

“Ya i heard the dad was beating up his son, and then the kid’s boyfriend came and beat up the dad”, Hyunjin piped in. “Scary huh?” 

“Who do you-” Seungmin was interrupted by Woojin crying. 

“Dude why are you crying?”, the red head asked. 

Woojin couldn’t answer. He kept sobbing. 

Seungmin scooted himself over to wrap his arms around the older. 

“What’s wrong?”, he asked again. 

The blonde finally lifted his head up from his hands. Tears stained his cheeks. 

“I know who you’re talking about”, he admitted. “The kid, was Chan”, he choked on his tears as he spoke. “And the boyfriend, was me!”

The two younger boys looked at him with wide eyes. They could not believe what they had just heard. 

•

Woojin explained the entire story to them of what happened. He expected Seungmin to speak up about how he shouldn’t be friends with Chan after their incident that happened a while ago, but he didn’t. 

Seungmin seemed sympathetic to Woojin for all he endured and all the older did for Chan. 

The blonde explained the events starting from their confession to eachother, all the way to now. He saw tears coming from the eyes of the younger two. Even though he and Hyunjin had not known eachother long, the younger saw the pain Woojin felt. 

Seungmin however, was the first to offer him a hug. The red head got up and sat next to Woojin to offer a comforting presence. It was nice. 

Hyunjin however, didn’t get up. Woojin didn’t blame him. He and the younger hasn’t known eachother long, so it was expected that the black haired boy wouldn’t be comfortable with skinship yet. 

They stayed like this, in silence for the rest of lunch, which wasn’t that long. Only about 5minutes. 

When the bell rang to go to their last class, Seungmin pulled away, but gave Woojin one last tight hug before walking away with Hyunjin. 

•

The walk to class was lonely. He’d gotten too used to walking to class with Chan, even though they hadn’t been dating for that long. 

When he entered class, he sighed. The boy had half expected Chan to be sitting in his desk when he entered, but he wasn’t. 

•

Time went by slowly. 

His teacher was talking about something to do with Sin or something. He didn’t get trigonometry so what’s the point in paying attention. 

His eyes kept wandering to Chan’s seat. Woojin wouldn’t admit this to the younger, but he used to always watch Chan. It sounds creepy, because it is. 

But after he say Chan wasn’t there, his eyes wandered to the clock. Each time they did, he felt disappointed, because there was still about an hour before class ended. It could not end sooner. 

•

Class today could not have been worse. First his teacher called on him while he was zoning out. He had no idea what was going on, so when she told Woojin to answer the problem on the board, he just sat there and stared at her. 

His embarrassment showed as blush ran through his neck and cheeks, turning him a bright red. 

Then he fell asleep. His teacher was already tired of his shit, so she grabbed a text book, and dropped it right next to his head. The loud slam woke him up. He screamed loud and everyone started laughing. But it wasn’t over. 

Finally, his teacher decided to assign a pop quiz. Luckily, it was all information he learned last class. Sadly, he tripped while he was walking up to his teacher, and spilled her mug of coffee all over her. 

She was standing up holding the mug in her hands. There was no lid, which only made it easier for the hot liquid to spill. 

As Woojin was walking up, he tripped on his shoe laces and slammed into her, which made coffee fly all over her pantsuit. 

Oh she was furious. Almost immediately the poor boy was assigned detention after class with no exceptions. 

He looked like he was about to cry. Sure the other things that happened today were bad, but this one punishment meant that he had to wait longer to visit Chan at the hospital. Sadly, there was nothing he could do, but wait. 

•

Detention took forever. The entire time he was staring at the clock, waiting for it to turn 3:30 so he could go home. 

When it finally did, he bolted out the door and ran home so he could get ready to see Chan. 

•

The boy had called a cab on his phone. It’s a good thing he did, or else he would have had to walk for about an hour. 

When he enter the hospital, he said hi to the nurses for they knew him already, and let him in to see Chan. 

Slowly he opened the door, afraid of waking up his boyfriend. 

He walked over to the lump on the bed. 

“Wakey wakey Cha-”, he stopped mid sentence. 

When he saw the bed, he realized Chan wasn’t there. He was gone. In his place were a few pillows to make it look like the younger was lying there. 

“Help! Help! He’s missing!”, was the first thing he yelled when he saw his boyfriend was missing. 

Staff ran in and checked the bathroom, under the bed, the roof, everywhere. 

But despite their efforts to find him, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof shits happening. thanks for reading.


	6. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “At least that’s what he told himself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Schools been a bit stressful, and i’m still recovering from when i got sick. Enjoy!!

**Missing**

•

The news reports, they all say the same thing. “Missing” in bold letters. After it the reports say, “A High School has recently gone missing. His name is Bang Chan. He has silver hair, a left cheek dimple, a narrow face, and brown eyes.” 

Its funny, all the reports give the same vague description. The police keep thinking they found him, but one look and Woojin knew it wasn’t him. 

Chan didn’t know what was happening. All he saw were the new reports of people looking for him. 

‘If they knew i was gay i bet they would stop’ 

‘There’s no point in looking’

He wouldn’t admit it, but he’s scared. The silver haired boy ran away, but he didn’t have a plan. He didn’t like having to hurt Woojin like this, but in Chan’s eyes, he didn’t have a choice. This was the only way to keep Woojin safe. If people saw them together, they might come after the them. 

Woojin was better with out Chan. 

At least, that’s what he told himself.


	7. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are short. I’m just really busy, but i’m using my free time to the best of my ability to write this and other fics. Please enjoy this chapter!!

**Just, memories**

He searched desperately. 

He looked everywhere for him. The schools closets, library, and roof. Chan’s old home, the park they first kissed in. Woojin’s house. He even went to Chan’s parents in jail hoping they knew where he was. It was pointless. They had no clue, and they couldn’t even care less.

Woojin even took Minsung with him when they searched for Chan. The rest of the school didn’t care however. The bullies had fun making fun of Chan for running. They made jokes saying “Its good riddens the fag is gone.” It took every fiber of Woojin’s being not to beat them up. 

•

It’s been a week since Chan went missing. Woojin came to school everyday hoping that maybe he would see Chan walking down the hallways. Sadly, he wasn’t there. He tried not to raise his hopes, but he did anyway, and everyday they came crashing down, and it squashed his heart each time. 

Woojin misses him. Minsung misses him. Everyone misses him. 

At times, Woojin would sneak out to look for Chan in the dark. He told himself that maybe he would be out there. He wasn’t. 

•

Woojin laid on his bed. The tears stopped falling from his eyes, for he had cried too much already. There’s no point. Chan’s gone. 

“I should never have gone to school that day”, he berated himself. “I shouldn’t have.”

He looked at his phone to the photo of Chan’s contact picture. The memories came flooding in, but that’s all they were now. 

Just, memories. 


	8. The sound of tapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of something hitting his window. At first, he ignored it, assuming it was just a tree’s branch hitting the glass. Then he remembered there is no tree next to his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOWWSIIEEEDEEEE. I wrote this chapter like a few days ago so i decided “well since i have my exam tomorrow i should post this today.” idk where i got the reasoning to do tht but ohh well. i never make sense. ENJOY!!!
> 
> (I think this chapter was beta read?)

**Home**

Woojin woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of something hitting his window. At first, he ignored it, assuming it was just a tree’s branch hitting the glass. Then he remembered there is no tree next to his window. 

He shot up and ran to the window, now fully awake. 

He opened it and looked outside, and there he was. Chan. He still looked at beautiful as he did before. He was wearing his favorite red hoodie and black jeans. He was just standing there. 

Woojin ran down the stairs of his house and out to where Chan is. He was in a white tank top and short boxers, but he didn’t care. Sure the outfit was a little (a lot) exposing and cold, but Chan cane first. 

When he got outside, he was still there. The blonde ran over and embraced the younger. Chan reciprocated the hug, and they both cried. 

They looked to eachother, but only for a second because the moment they locked eyes, they locked their lips. Woojin had one hand around Chan’s back and another around his head. Chan had his arms wrapped around the others neck. They made out furiously. Their tongues danced together. At some point, Woojin grabbed Chan, and carried him to his room. They kissed the entire way. 

When they got to Woojin’s room, the older pressed the younger against the wall. Chan moaned as Woojin bit his lip. The younger slipped his hand up the older shirt. His abs felt so nice. 

They both moved to the bed. Chan straddled himself on Woojin and started stripping. He peeled the clothes off the older, and they made love. 

Chan realized just how much Woojin meant to him during his time away. This was his way of showing it. 

The first time they had sex was at 3am on a Saturday. The day they realized they were truly in love. 

 

 

When they finished, they lied down next to eachother, heavily breathing.

Woojin looked over to Chan. The younger was staring up at the ceiling. 

“Channie”, he said to get the others attention. He looked over, and had an apologetic look on his face. “Why did you leave?”

Chan looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath before looking back to the older.

“I don’t know”, he said. “I don’t know”, he said again, except this time he started crying. He pushed his face into Woojin’s bare chest, and closed the gap between their naked bodies. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“If you didn’t want to hurt me, then why leave.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe i was just afraid”, he looked into the Woojin’s. “I didn’t want to lose you. I was scared that if we were together, people might hate us. I don’t want that. Especially not for you”, he tucked his head back into Woojin’s shoulder. 

“Channie. You don’t have to be afraid. I made a promise to you. I told you i will protect you, and that i will help you accept yourself. I intend to keep that promise. Now you need to make a promise to me.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Don’t leave me again”, he tilted up Chan’s head so their eyes locked on eachother. It was Woojin’s turn to cry. Tears were streaming down his face. “Don’t leave me again.”

Chan, suddenly filled with a burst of confidence, closed the gap between their lips and kissed Woojin. “I promise. I’ll never leave you again.”

Woojin shined his brightest smile and kissed Chan. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

 

 

•

 

 

They spent the night like this, in each others arms. And, they spent of their nights like this as well, in each others arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW HOW WAS THAT WILD RIDE. Next chapter is gonna be the epilogue. 
> 
> Also like why tf am i posting so much when i should be studying for my tests. Like what the actual fuck. I wanna pass but at the same time i’m like “Well i could also text and write fics.” so here i am panicking over my test that i didn’t study for. Great job me.
> 
> ohh well. WISH ME LUCK! AND GOOD LUCK TO ANYONE WHO IS ALSO STRESSING OVER ANY UPCOMING TESTS AND EXAMS! GOOD LUCK. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finished high school the next year, and got married 3 years later at 21. They've never been more in love with anyone than each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF LOVING WOOCHAN IS FINALLY OVER. TJAT WAS A RIDE. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STUCK AROUND THIS LONG. I LOVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. I LOVE YOU!!!!

**Epilogue**

 

 

Chan came back to school that Monday. Everyone was happy to see him back. He had no idea the kind of impact he had on people’s lives. Even those who he never interacted with. 

He used to be considered an outcast, never to be associated with everyone else, until one day, a new student came to school, and he changed his life. 

If it wasn’t for Woojin, Chan would have never known how to live life like this, Happy. Woojin was Chan’s everything. He showed him how to love, and accept himself. Woojin showed Chan what it’s like to be happy, and not live in fear.

The ones who used to bully them at school, they are now the outcasts. Everyone now saw what their actions did to the couple.

Mark and Jackson, their actions could have destroyed Chan’s life. It’s a good thing Woojin, was there to save it.

 

 

 

They finished high school the next year, and got married 3 years later at 21. They've never been more in love with anyone than each other.

Chan got a stable job working as a construction worker, and Woojin became an elementary school teacher a few years later, after getting his degree in education.

One day, Chan saw Woojin sitting on the couch, lost in thought. 

“Jinnie babe, is everything okay?”

Woojin didn’t respond. Chan made his way over to the couch and sat next to him. He wrapped his left arm around a Chan’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“What’s on your mind babe?”, he asked. 

Woojin turned to look at him. 

“Channie, i’ve been doing some thinking.” 

“Yes baby?”, Chan had a confused look on his face. 

“Chan, i want kids”, he confessed. 

The younger looked at him with a shocked look on his face. It was so sudden. 

“Channie. Did you hear what i said?”, he started to get a little worried. 

Chan leaned in and pecked Woojin on the lips. 

“Let’s do it!”, he shined his brightest smile, and gave Woojin a tight hug. 

Woojin returned the smile, and kissed Chan on the lips. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you more.”

 

 

 

 

 

They started doing the paper work the next day. About two months later, their adoption was approved. 

Chan and Woojin are now the proud fathers of their new son, Felix. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW ITS FINALLY OVER. I CANT BELIEVE IT. I wanted to make this fic a little longer but there really wasn’t anything i could think about to make the fic longer. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!  
> This series was fun to write, and i may be coming up with a new one soon. 
> 
> (AP exams went ok btw)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. Some feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
